A fisherman's collection of fishing rods and reels may be worth thousands of dollars. Fishermen have been stacking fishing rods in the corner of the garage for decades. Known fishing rod storage racks are one-dimensional, meaning they can only store fishing rods vertically, or horizontally, and only on a floor, wall, or a ceiling. Many known fishing rod storage racks are limited to a low number of rods that can be secured. Some can't store rods with the reels attached. Many storage devices are capable of storing only a limited size fishing rod. Other storage racks require assembly.
Another issue is how to store rods in both stationary and transportable locations. Transportable locations include, but are not limited to a vehicle, boat, recreational vehicle, or camper. Stationary locations include, but are not limited to, a garage, boathouse, attic, or shed.
Fishermen have long had issues with wrapping fishing rods together when going on a fishing trip. The only known rod carriers that are available on the market utilize small straps and usually attached with VELCRO®, where the straps wrap the rods together, binding each to the other. This causes the surface of the rods and eyes of the rods to rub against each other. This rubbing causes scratches and chips in the rods, and can cause a fishing rod to be weakened or to break. This sort of rod wrapping provides no protection for rods, from the rip to the butt of the rod.
Another common transport container is the rod tube. When transporting fishing rods in a rod tube, the rods bounce around inside the tube causing damage to rods while in transit.
What is needed is a device to enable safe transport and secure storage of fishing rods without damaging the rods.